Panem PD: Forged Wedding
by EbonyDazed
Summary: Case One of Panem PD Series: Katniss Everdeen is a new Agent at Panem PD, she is quickly thrown into a case with Johanna Mason, a member of her new team. They are forced to work undercover as newlyweds to catch a perp who is stalking and murdering lesbian couples in high end neighborhoods. As they continue their acting what's real and what's not starts to blur.
1. Chapter 1: Forged Proposal

_Wow_

The first word that came to her mind. She stood in front of the Panem PD building, the largest police and crime scene investigative headquarters in all of Panem. It was large, easily six stories with white brick walls and exposed metal accents. The double doorway was mostly glass with silvery-metal structure. Flags of Panem and all the districts flew a few yards behind her and many people dressed in expensive looking suits entered and exited the building.

She hardly felt as though she belonged there, dressed in worn kaki pants and a nice light green button up shirt. She was sure her knee high hunting boots added to her appearance as a tourist rather then a new employee. Maybe she could even pass as a charity compared to the sharply dressed agents.

How did she end up here? Straight out of the academy and into this plush looking career?

Probably luck, she had received the notice of employment last week. She had applied here only because her childhood friend worked here and insisted that she at least apply. She had applied to the District 12 PD as well and was asked to interview the day she asked to come to be polygraphed and go through a field test to work at Panem PD.

The second she put down the Glock .22 after her field test they handed her a paper that said she had passed and was to begin work.

She didn't know what was so special that caused them to hire her on the spot, but she wasn't going to question it.

"Do you need help with that?" A deep male voice asked her, Katniss turned to see a handsome man with black hair and a friendly smile. "Hey Catnip"

Katniss was stunned that he actually blent in with the rest of the agents here. This kid from The Steam who used to be covered in black dust from the mines and skip rocks with her. Looking at him you wouldn't have guessed he was from 12 like she was. He showed no sign of the poverty from 12 nor did he carry the sulfur smell from the mines. He had his hair slicked back and laughed lightheartedly when she seemed frozen.

"I know this place is huge, you get used to it though." Gale took her box she had forgotten she was carrying. Office supplies, desk stuff, most of it was gifts from her little sister and mother when they celebrated her getting the job. "I hear you get to work with Agent Haymitch Abernathy with Unit 2? Lucky you, that team has a pretty impressive arrest record."

"Who would have thought," Katniss muttered as they walked through the doors. The smell of coffee hit her as soon as they entered, many of the agents walked through with mugs as security in the front checked them for unregistered weapons and asked for IDs.

They searched through Katniss's box thoroughly before the man gave her a smile and handed her back her temporary ID. Gale picked up the box and they walked through the main area.

"Sorry, it usually takes a while the first few times through, until the guard recognizes your face and knows you work here." Gale explained as they headed toward the elevator, "Team rooms are on the upper floors, Agent Abernathy's team meets on the third floor."

"That's not an effective tour Hawthorne," A tall blonde man commented as they walked into the elevator. He was wearing an expensive looking navy blue suite with a white button up shirt and sea blue tie. His sea colored eyes were more blue in color with slight traces of green. He reminded Katniss of the well seasoned swimmers on the college swim team with his muscle structure and tanned skin. "You wanna show her the bottom floor first, B2, that's autopsy. Actually B3 is the very first floor, but that's the vault where all the case files and old evidence are kept."

"I don't have time for your version of an 'effective tour'," Gale rolled his eyes clearly annoyed at the blonde. After a moment the handsome man took Katniss's box from Gale's arms.

"Then off to work with you, I'll show her around, after all" He turns to Katniss and winks, "We're on the same team. _Very _Special Agent Finnick Odair, nice to meet you."

Gale looked like he wanted to protest but the elevator stopped on floor 2 and a brunette boy stepped on wearing scrubs and looked between Finnick and Gale.

"That's Eddy, he works in autopsy with Dr. Aurelius," Finnick stated as Eddy walked onto the elevator and Gale stepped off.

"Don't try anything Odair, I'll meet up with you at lunch Katniss." Gale offered a smile that Katniss returned. When the doors closed Eddy hit the B2 button and the elevator made it's decent.

"So your Agent Katniss Everdeen," Finnick stared, "Haymitch talked about you. Your his second recruit straight out of 12. He also recruited Peeta Mellark, who you will be working with."

Peeta Mellark, Katniss remembered him from the academy, blonde boy with fair skin, slow on the trigger, good with words though. His parents ran a bakery outside The Steam.

"You and Peeta are the youngest Haymitch has ever recruited," Finnick states as the elevator stopped and the two stepped off. 23 was the youngest someone could be when they got hired into Panem PD, Katniss was 22.

Finnick showed her the basics of the Autopsy area, before taking them up a floor to B1 where they ran drills and training simulations. They passed over The Lobby but Finnick insured her there was nothing of interest there other then some pretty impressive coffee machines and metal detectors. From floors 2 and up were teams of agents. They stopped on the third floor.

"Here is our media liaison," Finnick knocks before opening the door, "Cressida controls what the media sees and doesn't see about our cases."

Cressida looks up from her desk and offers a smile and wave, she has blonde hair shaved on the left side of her head and feminine looking vine tattoos on her scalp. Her darker blue eyes hold mild curiosity before she turns back to her work and Finnick closes the door.

"Across the hall is Beetee and Wiress, they handle all the techy stuff, hacking, IP addresses, background info, you name it they can get it." Finnick started but didn't open the door, "They are also sensitive to the light."

"Do they really work in the dark?"

"AHA She speaks!" Finnick cheers lightly, "We've gone through this whole tour and you haven't said a word!"

"Not much for small talk," Katniss shrugs lightly, Finnick only shrugs.

"And this is Annie Cresta, She's our forensic specialist." Finnick knocked and waited for a high pitched "come in" before opening the door.

"Oh, Finn, I thought you were Jo." Annie stated as she turned back to the stack of files in the lab. Annie had reddish-auburn hair and green eyes with hints of blue. Her skin was slightly paler then Finnick's and she had light red freckles dusted over her nose.

"I knock like Jo?"

"I don't think there's really anything characteristic about a knock." Annie rolled her eyes, "I was expecting her to drop by, I have the lab results she wanted for that case, want to bring them to her for me?"

"Sure" Finnick smiled and took the file from Annie, "This is Katniss, she's the new agent Haymitch hired."

"Nice to meet you." Annie smiled politely, her green eyes sparkling. "I work forensics here with Delly and Chaff, they aren't in now but I'm sure you will come across them during your cases."

"Nice to meet you too," Katniss smiled, Annie seemed nice, dedicated, a reasonable person to enlist help in cases.

"I'm going to take her to meet the rest of the team," Finnick ran a hand through his hair, "See you later?"

"Sure, don't work too hard."

"You either."

They left the forensic lab and walked down the rest of the way, various windows showed what was going on in the forensics and technical labs.

"We share a floor with the labs, it's nice we don't have to walk as much. They used to be in the basement floor with autopsy but they got moved three years ago after they renovated this floor."

Katniss nodded as she looked through the large windows on either side of the hallway, showing different groups of people working in the labs, darker lights in some sections and doorways leading to more private parts of the lab.

"And Haymitch's team works down here," Finnick lead them down the hall and to one of the solid oak doors.

When Finnick said that this floor was renovated, he wasn't lying. The office area was very nice. There were three cubes on the left and right of the large room, a large central location held a rectangular meeting table and one of those smart-boards mounted on the wall. There was a cork board off to the left of the smart-board with various photos and a white board with photos and handwriting detailing a case.

"You're cube is over here next to Peeta." Finnick started as he walked to the left side of the room and placed the box on the desk of the cube next to a familiar blonde haired agent.

"Katniss," Peeta smiled, his smile was similar to Gale's in that it was friendly, but his was sometimes warmer looking then Gale's. He had boyish charm where Gale had a sexy gloomy thing going for him.

"Peeta," Katniss returned the smile. He looked different in his nice suite. Black slacks with a white button up shirt and beige jacket. He looked professional.

"Cleans up nice huh?" Finnick chuckled, "He came here two weeks ago looking like you did."

Katniss doesn't know if she should be offended. Her eyebrows come together in annoyance and her mouth opens to fire a retort at the sandy haired agent.

"He doesn't mean you look bad, you just look out of place." Peeta attempted as he rubbed the back of his head. "You look nice."

"Don't screw with your partner Mellark." A feminine voice called from one of the cubicles on the right side of the room. Katniss turned to notice the black haired girl that was walking over. "That's rule number one."

"I thought one was 'never let suspects stay together'" Peeta's face takes on a look of confusion as the woman makes her way over. Katniss suddenly doesn't feel so out of place.

The woman was sporting nice blue jeans with a black halter top under a red and black plaid shirt. Her badge hung off her black leather belt that hugged her hips. Her black hair was cut short with rebellious red streaks. She looked to Katniss like a lithe lumberjack over an agent at Panem PD.

"There are two Rule Ones." The woman smirked, "According to Haymitch."

"Agent Johanna Mason," Finnick introduced, "She started here a year ago."

That would make her 24, Katniss assumed. Not that it really matter, but the closeness in age was nice, as far as she could tell Finnick wasn't much older either, it was kind of nice.

"She's not much for fancy dress." Finnick smirked as he tugged at his tie. Johanna turned on the heels of her black hiking boots, from what Katniss could tell they were probably Timberland's.

"Why dress fancy when you make me do all the dirty work?" Johanna fixed Finnick with a smirk of her own, "I do all the running after the convicts, remember?"

"It's hard work driving the car."

Johanna rolls her eyes as an older man walks through the door, shaggy dirty blonde hair and dark suite.

"What are you two going on about?" He was much older, probably around forty. Now that Katniss thought about it, he was probably Haymitch. "Tell you at least filled Everdeen in."

"We haven't talked to her about the case yet." Finnick started, "We figured we get introductions out of the way."

"In any case, I'm your supervising officer, you report to me Agent. You'll learn all the rules eventually."

Rules? Katniss remembered Johanna saying something about two rule ones, so Haymitch had his own set of rules.

"So Mason, do you think she'll work?" Haymitch asks and Katniss watches Johanna turn back on her heels to face her. Dark chocolate eyes scan her carefully. Katniss feels slightly uncomfortable under her gaze. Her stomach flutters when a wicked smirk makes its way to the older girl's lips.

"She'll do fine." Her voice is raspier, teasing. Katniss swallows and looks between Johanna and Haymitch.

"Fine for what?"

"You'd make a fine wife, so Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

_WHAT_

Finnick is laughing, she doesn't have to look at him to see him hunched over. Haymitch looks amused and hiding a chuckle under his hand. Johanna holds her gaze, head tilted to the side lightly with that smirk and glint of mischief in dark eyes.

Katniss doesn't want to admit that she looks pretty attractive with her "up to no good" look. It's kinda sexy, but Katniss quickly shakes the thoughts and looks over to Peeta, the only person not laughing at her.

"It's for a case." Peeta offers seeing Katniss desperate, "Johanna needed someone to go under cover with her as newlyweds. You see, our perp is targeting lesbian couples in high end neighborhoods. So its been decided that we needed two people to go undercover as a newly married lesbian couple."

"Undercover?" Katniss asked,

"Johanna wouldn't do it with Cashmere,"

"I'm not working with that Unit 1 bitch,"

"Annie doesn't go into the field, Cressida can't fire a gun or defend herself too well, and Mason refuses to work with most other women agents available." Haymitch rests a cup of coffee on the rectangular table. "In case you were wondering, you were going to be hired either way. You can deny the case if you want."

"Pretty sucky to deny your first case," Finnick murmurs,

"I've never worked undercover."

"It's fine," Johanna flashed a grin, "I'll take care of you."

_Why did that sound more scandalous then it needed to be? _Katniss thought to herself.

"Johanna's worked undercover before, she's good at what she does, besides you have the easy part."

"You're my housewife" Johanna snickered, seemingly enjoying it too much already. "So what do you say?"

"Will you accept the case?"

**LIVE TRIGGER**

**Yes...**

**I can't-**

***Look to Peeta***

**Why me?**

**END NOTES**

**So this fic is going to be a little different. At the end of each chapter I will post a live-trigger and let you readers vote on Katniss's response or actions. This chapter isn't a very impressive trigger but it's still the first one so I wanted to experiment with it. Vote on what you want Katniss's response to be! ****A little side project while I work to TKM, going back and forth is sure to help the creative juices!**


	2. Chapter 2: Forged Honeymoon

**TRIGGER: Why Me?**

"Why me?"

"You weren't paying attention?" Johanna's face changes to a look of childish confusion as if what they had explained should have covered what she had asked. "We told you we need someone to go undercover-"

"I got that!" Katniss responded with a slight trace of anger in her voice, "I mean why me? Why did you pick me to work with instead of all the other more qualified agents that work here?"

"Should've said that to begin with Brainless," Johanna snorted with mild annoyance, "They're all much older then me, it's weird. I don't want to be fake married to someone so much older then me."

"You're older then me"

"But that's different."

"I fail to see it as being different. If you were uncomfortable working with them because of them being older how do you think I feel having to work with you? As your wife?"

"Cashmere's like thirty, the other's aren't that much older. Besides you need the experience one way or another. I'm sure I could teach you _a lot _of things." Why did every other thing this girl say have to have a double meaning? Katniss was sure if they could pull this off she could pull anything off.

"I hope you brought me someplace nice to propose to me," Katniss shot back before shooting Johanna a smirk of her own, "And I hope you were somewhat creative, that old Champaign trick wouldn't work on me."

"You'd probably choke on the ring Brainless," Johanna's teasing tone is slightly more lighthearted, "But if you simply can't remember _Sweetheart, _after months of you dropping hits that you wanted to get married with those bridal magazines all over the apartment we shared, I took you out to dinner to celebrate my promotion at work. After dinner we walked through the park, the one we used to play in as kids, and talked about how we played hide and seek there all the time. When we walked past the large oak tree where you liked to hide I got down on one knee-"

"Not both,"

"That was later in the evening," Johanna smirked as a blush crashed against Katniss's face, "And the I asked you to marry me, you said yes of course because here we are."

"All kidding aside, how did you think of that so fast?" Katniss asked trying not to sound too amazed at the fable Johanna told.

"It's a talent,"

"Lying?"

"Story telling," Johanna corrected. "Lying is on the spot. When you tell a story it has to be the same every time you tell it. You can add or take away some of the details to make it sound less rehearsed."

Johanna was good, Katniss wouldn't have known it was a lie if she wasn't the one Johanna was talking about. This was good, it meant she could rely on Johanna if they got stuck, let Johanna talk, let her cover for them. She was sure to be a good person to learn from in the field.

"So you're taking the case?" Haymitch asked, Katniss knew he only wanted clear clarification, so she nodded her head.

"I'll take the case."

"Perfect, let's go over the case," Finnick smiled as he took out the copies of the case file. "Now that the proposal is out of the way."

"Listen carefully, Everdeen, the perp we are going after has stalked and killed three different couples in the District 2 area. All the victims were stalked for weeks before their murder, the killer knew when they went to work, when they would be home, every aspect of their life.

What the victims have in common is they lived a very stereotypical lifestyle. One worked while the other played the role of a housewife and stayed home most of the day. The working half of the couple worked in reporting or in media, anywhere where they would come in contact with celebrities or other famous people."

"Johanna's going undercover as a photographer for Capitol Capture," Finnick gestured to Johanna, "Our friend Caesar Flickerman managed to sneak you in on his team, you'll work with him. He knows the penalty for compromising your cover."

"Katniss has the easy job, you're the housewife character, you'll observe from the house the neighbors and on goings. I'm going undercover as the mailman and Peeta here is the mover from the local U-Haul. We started our cover jobs weeks ago in order to throw off suspicion. We did other jobs in the area so you two moving in wouldn't be suspicious."

"Haymitch will watch the newsfeed, the house is set up with security cameras." Peeta started as he flipped through the file, "The entire perimeter of the house is under surveillance, as well as most of the bottom floor, upstairs hallway, and basement."

"You'll be watching us?" Katniss almost spat uneasily.

"The bedrooms and bathrooms don't have cameras, we figured you'd need privacy. And Johanna threatened us with death if we caught sight of either of you bathing or changing."

"Me and Peeta will be close by if anything goes wrong," Finnick announced, his tone carried an authoritative air, he was serious in his promise. If something when wrong he would probably be the first one through the door gun blazing.

_FORGED WEDDING_

"Your going undercover?" Gale asked with surprise in his voice, they had sat down in the cafe near the building. It looked clean and elegant with the same expensive vibe as the PD headquarters.

"For a few weeks, they seem to think it wont be longer then a month." Katniss stated, "I'm really nervous about it. I know nothing about the girl I have to go undercover with."

"They might be for the best," Gale suggested with a sip of his dark colored expresso. The color of the hot beverage matched his hair almost perfectly. "It might confuse you if you tried to learn about your partner and her cover. It's easy for you to learn about her cover and that only. That way you don't mix facts."

"I guess that makes sense." The last thing Katniss wanted was to come back from her first case unsuccessful because she blew her and Johanna's cover. She felt better about the situation talking to Gale about it, even if she couldn't tell him all the details about the case, like how she would be married to Johanna Mason for a month. "They want to move us in over the weekend."

"That's pretty fast, but I guess they don't want to risk anyone getting hurt." Gale's expresso colored eyebrows came together in thought, "How does your mom and Prim feel about this?"

"I called them, Prim is a little worried but she's excited for me that I get to work on this case so soon. My mom was pretty much the same, she just wants to make sure I get home safe." Katniss leaned back in her chair as her fingertips grazed the edge of the round cafe table before her, "She never really liked my career choice to begin with, so it must be a lot on her to know I'll be going away for work. I left out the parts about being undercover."

"That's probably good, but just in case, you can tell them to call me if they want to know what's going on with you, I'll cover for you. That way everyone's happy." Gale offered a friendly smile that Katniss returned. "We can go out for a celebratory drink all together when you come back."

"Don't jinx it," Katniss rolled her eyes as Gale let out a deep chuckle,

"You'll be fine Katniss, you can do this."

_FORGED WEDDING_

Katherine Deans, that was her cover name. Katniss plays it over and over again in her head as she sits in the limo cruising up to their temporary-home. She's wearing one of the most elegant wedding dresses she's ever seen and it makes her think that it's a shame the dress doesn't see a real wedding. Hair and makeup professionally done, designer dress and shoes, all of which were for Katherine Deans. A newly married women who is starting her life with up and coming photographer Hannah Madison.

Sweat is covering her palm, what if she forgets her cover name? What if she accidentally blows Johanna's cover? What if she forgets-

The list is endless in her mind as she rubs her dampened palms against the sides of the beautiful dress she was forced into wearing.

"Geez your pale," Johanna's voice makes her jump as she looks over, gray eyes meet curious dark brown. They don't remind her of expresso like Gale's hair, they remind her of a dark chocolate latte or some other warm chocolaty beverage. "Calm down, people are going to think I kidnapped you."

"Sorry," It was all Katniss could mutter in that moment. Johanna sat next to her wearing a nice traditional black and white tuxedo, one she looked far to uncomfortable in. Her hair tied back nicely with pieces fall out to frame her face.

"Deep breaths," Johanna coached, "We're not even under the perp's radar yet, you have to calm down."

Johanna sounds far to serious now, far from the teasing girl she knew from the office. Her and Johanna hadn't had much time to get to know each other before jumping into this. The only reason Katniss doesn't fret over it is because of what Gale told her. Her knowing Johanna Mason didn't help her learn about Hannah Madison. Johanna cracks a far more familiar smile as the limo pulls to a stop.

"So do I have to like, carry you over the threshold? Real traditional like?"

Katniss rolls her eyes, they could just walk in. Peeta and Haymitch had unloaded most of the furniture and the boxes that held the belongings they had taken with them. Johanna steps out of the limo first and walks over to the Katniss's side to open the door. Katniss is almost surprised when she feels Johanna lean down to pick her up bridal style.

"We're being watched, laugh." It's raspy and serious and makes Katniss's cheeks go red as her arms wrap around the older girl's neck. Her heels scrape against the car door as Johanna lifts her out of the car and across their lawn, too green to really be grass. She laughs lightly into Johanna's neck, only because the neighbor's kid looks confused as to why two girls are walking up to the house dressed as a newly married couple. She could feel the eyes of housewives looking out their windows as she tries to keep a natural-sounding fake laugh until they reach the doorway. The doorway is open so they can walk in at Johanna's brisk pace.

"I'm starting to think you're having too much fun," Haymitch jokes lightly as Katniss feels her heels make contact with the dark colored hardwood floors. The house was pretty spacious for just the two of them, deep colored hardwood ran throughout the house, high ceilings, very expensive looking furniture that was rented for the cover operation, fake wedding photos that were taken a few days back.

"You're only supposed to get married once," Johanna shoots back with a playful half-smile playing on her lips. "Can I get out of this monkey suite now?"

"Same," Katniss jumped in, "These heels are killing me and the dress is too much."

"I'll help you take off yours if you help me take off mine."

Ok, Katniss will admit she walked into that one. Johanna's smug look only causes Katniss to roll her eyes.

"Everything's in place, except for your clothes and personal items, we left them in the master bedroom." Peeta stated, "Good luck, we'll be close by."

Peeta and Haymitch leave quickly allowing Katniss and Johanna to look around their very impressive home. The kitchen was large, granite countertops and stainless steel appliances, electric stovetop, double oven, the whole nine yards. The living room off the kitchen was furnished with a huge sectional and large screen TV mounted on the wall.

"This place is tight," Johanna comments as her fingers run over the granite of the island.

"It's huge," Katniss agreed slightly. Johanna seemed just as amazed by the place as she was.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Johanna asks lightly, "After changing."

"OK" It's not like they had much else to do, that and it would be good to start pushing their presence in the neighborhood. They walk up to the master bedroom where their boxes are placed on opposite sides of the room. Johanna rifles through hers and pulls out jeans and a flannel shirt. Katniss pulls jeans and a T-shirt of her hers. Johanna heads to the second bedroom to change and Katniss takes the on-suite in the master. Almost imediantly after closing the door does Katniss realize that she made a major miscalculation.

She can't get the zipper of her dress undone. At least without risking damaging the borrowed dress. Katniss sighs, if the damn thing wasn't so tight in the torso she could just shimmy out of it. She looks in the large mirror of the bathroom trying to construct a way to get out of the dress without damaging it. Her attempts end in vain when she finds the zipper caught on the fabric of the dress.

"Are you having trouble in there?" Johanna asks from the other side of the door. She changed rather quickly, but she was also the one wearing the tuxedo so that would be easier to get off.

"The zipper's stuck," Katniss stated as she leaned her head back for a moment. "Could you not be a pervert for five minutes and help me?"

"Since you asked so nicely," Johanna responded with sarcasm dripping from her voice. Katniss smirks and opens the door, showing Johanna in her usual jeans and a black and white flannel shirt. Black camisole exposed the top part of her chest and a black script writing tattooed just under her color bone. A small detail her usual halter tops in the office covered.

"So turns out I will be helping you get that off after all?"

"Just get me out of this."

"You move fast huh?" Katniss rolls her eyes and moves her hair over her shoulder as she feels Johanna's one hand on her shoulder while the other messes with the zipper. Katniss's eyes scroll over to the large mirror on the wall over the double sinks.

"So, what does your tattoo say?"

"_Semper Fidelis_ is means 'always faithful' is was the motto of the District 7 Fire Department." Johanna hums as the zipper slides down Katniss's back.

"You were a firefighter?" And from District 7, someting Katniss should have guessed from the lumberjack-ish appearance.

"I practically grew up in that big red building." Johanna chuckles as she steps back. "But yeah, they trained me to be a firefighter since I was fourteen. I starting going out to fight fires with them when I was seventeen. An arsonist case got me promoted to Panem PD, Haymitch recruited me."

"Is that your only tattoo?"

"I have a few more, I could show you if you returned the favor."

What fav-oh Katniss remembered Johanna's taunt about taking each other's clothes off and turned to point towards the door.

"Out."

Johanna laughs but makes her way out of the room as Katniss slams the door.

_FORGED WEDDING_

They had walked through the busy neighborhood, most of the neighbors waved to them on the way. The entire neighborhood looked like something out of a movie. Johanna walked with her arm around Katniss's shoulders. Johanna seemed so much more natural then Katniss could image she looked. Katniss was too jumpy, she looked at every person as they walked by while Johanna glanced naturally or raised her hand in greeting. Eventually Katniss tried to flash smiles, but she was sure her reputation was quickly turning into "that bitch down the street" with her not to friendly looks at the clearly wealthier passersby.

They quickly learned that neither one of them was a proficient cook. Katniss could make simple things and Johanna seemed to be the same. So they did the most natural thing and had Finnick order them pizza, only so Finnick could monitor their food so it wouldn't be poisoned before it got to them.

"One of the girls was poisoned." Johanna mentions as they sit in the living room, a box of pizza on the coffee table and a ABC family movie playing on the screen. "Only the one, he seems to match his MO with his victims"

They didn't talk much about the case, Katniss had been filled in all before they set out. She felt calmer, like the first day was almost over and it went on without too big a hitch.

"I have to admit Mason, I didn't foresee my honeymoon looking like this."

"There's a bottle of Champaign in the wine fridge," Johanna smirked, "We can still get to the fun part of a honeymoon."

"I'll pass," Katniss rolled her eyes, "You can hit the shower first if you want, I'm going to make a call."

"Calling your boy friend Gale from Unit 3?" Johanna asks with the slightest edge to her voice as Katniss shakes her head. The tone was slightly altered from the usual tone she was used to hearing from Johanna, but she let is slide.

"My mom and sister, Gale offered to talk to them for me, but I really want to talk to them myself at least once to let them know I'm OK." Katniss stood and picked up her cell, "My mom worries, so I want to make she she knows she doesn't have to worry too much. As far as she knows I'm working a case with my team."

Johanna shrugs and stands up from the couch to stretch before heading upstairs. Katniss waits until she can't hear her footsteps on the stairs before she hits call and puts the phone to her ear.

"Katniss?"

"Hey Prim," Katniss smiled hearing her little sister's voice.

"How's the case?" Katniss could hear the excitement in her little sister's voice. Prim was almost eighteen, she already knew she wanted to be a doctor and was working hard in high school so she could go to a good medial school. Katniss was proud of her.

"It's slow right now." Katniss sighed and she walked to the staircase and sat at the bottom step. "How's mom?"

"She's doing good, she went to bed early tonight. They upped her anti-depressant so she's been sleepier lately."

"I promise as soon as this case is over I'll be back to help you take care of mom." Katniss stated as she heard a light giggle from the other end of the phone.

"Don't worry, it's good practice." Prim started, "I can say I have experience working with patients."

"I guess so," It was always good to hear from Prim, her light airy laugh and her innocent way of talking about everything. She heard Johanna call from the bedroom that the shower was open.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you later Little Duck."

"OK Katniss, Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Katniss waited to hear the click on the line going dead before she stood up and walked up the steps. Johanna took quick showers, she couldn't have been in there longer then ten minutes. When Katniss stepped into the master bedroom Johanna was sitting on the left side of the bed with the table light on and a book in her hands. Katniss grabbed her things and headed from the bathroom to take her shower.

It's weird having a glass door instead of the shower curtain, it's like standing in a little box that fills with steam. Katniss wants to get to bed so she takes a quick shower and changes into her sweatpants and an old T-shirt before emerging back into the master bedroom.

Johanna still where Katniss left her, book in hand. Katniss is about to leave the room when a thought occurs to her. The second bedroom wasn't set up, there wasn't even really a bed, just an air mattress that was void of air. Where was she supposed to sleep? Surely they couldn't be expected to sleep in the same bed? But they were supposed to pass themselves off as married so didn't it make sense that they sleep in the same bed?

**LIVE TRIGGER**

**C, Head towards the door**

**B. Ask Johanna **

**A. Get into the master bed**

**Sorry for previous uploading error and thanks again for all the positive feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3: Forged Invite

**TRIGGER: Get into the master bed.**

Screw it, she was tired. That and if it really bothered Johanna then it would be great payback for all the flirting and teasing she had to endure. Letting out a breath she strutted over to the master bed and tossed the covers on the opposite side of Johanna before settling into the plush bed. She wasn't too surprised when Johanna wasn't phased by the motion. She seemed far too involved in the book she was reading. Katniss peered over to try and read the title, but the text was too small for her without her reading glasses, which were placed on the counter in the bathroom when she removed them from her jean pocket.

"What are you reading?" Katniss asked mildly as she turned on her side. Johanna looked over at her as if for the first time she realized Katniss had climbed into the bed with her.

"Hey, you actually came to bed." Katniss smirks at the slight surprise in Johanna's voice, she almost seemed impressed by the notion.

"This is our honeymoon right? Besides don't married people sleep together?" Katniss taunted as she watched Johanna roll her eyes.

"Yeah but you seemed too...you know."

"What?"

"Pure?" Johanna shrugged her shoulders, "You know 'sleep together' can mean more then just being in the same bed right?"

Katniss only snorts at the remark,

"Maidenhair" Johanna offers, "by Mikhail Shishkin"

"Never heard of it,"

"I'm not surprised," Johanna flips the page in the book, "It was more famous in Russia, the english translation wasn't real popular. I like reading the original Russian one. It doesn't loose anything in translation."

"Your reading it in Russian?" Katniss doesn't know if her voice expressed the surprise she had, if it did Johanna didn't show it.

"Yeah, I'm fluent in Russian. My grandfather came to Panem from Russia, Him and my dad spoke it all the time, they taught me when I was really little." Johanna shrugs as if it's no big deal, "Hannah's not in case you were trying to put that in context."

Johanna speaks Russian, Hannah doesn't. Katniss repeats it in her head. She didn't know of a case in which she was asked what languages Hanna spoke, but she was sure to keep that information squared away in her head anyway.

"Hannah can speak French" Johanna offered playfully, "Johanna can too, but I think that's a given."

"French too?"

"I took French in high school, all four years." Johanna put a bookmark in her book and placed it on the bedside table. "But your file says you speak Spanish?"

"Yeah, my dad's side of the family is spanish, my mother's is German, I can't speak any of that though-wait you looked in my file?"

"Just a peek," Johanna insisted as she turned off the light and got farther under the covers, "While you were taking your test, Haymitch and I watched, I peeked through your file."

Katniss wants to ask why, but she figured it was probably about offering Katniss the job on the case, so she didn't ask anything more as Johanna moves so she's on her side facing Katniss.

"Night,"

"Good night,"

_FORGED WEDDING_

Katniss feels warmth as she shifts slightly with the soft sounds of the alarm going off echoed through the room. Her head is resting on something that doesn't quite feel like her pillow and the smell of vanilla and sandalwood fills her nostrils as she sucks in a breath as sleep fades. When she opens her eyes she is face to face with a sleeping Johanna. Katniss blinks a few times before she is able to fully grasp that she was sleeping wrapped in Johanna's embrace. The older girl looked so young, almost childish with bangs messily in her face and arm extended underneath Katniss's head while another arm draped over Katniss's torso. With a slight shift she could feel Johanna's leg shift from it's position over her knees.

"Hey," Katniss softly reached over to shake Johanna's shoulder as she raised her head from resting on the older woman's arm. Johanna stirred lightly and tucked until she was on her stomach and facing away from Katniss. She turned back as the alarm clock got louder and louder with each unanswered ring.

Katniss rolled her eyes and got out of bed, walking around the bed to turn off the alarm. "Come on, I'll make coffee, or tea, or whatever you drink and try to see what the boys left us for breakfast."

"Coffee?" Johanna repeated as dark brown eyes opened slightly, Katniss chuckled as she pulled the covers away from Johanna's figure,

"Yes, coffee, now get up. You have to go to work remember?" Katniss shook her one more time for good measure, getting an annoyed look before she left the room and patted down the staircase. The cool autumn winds pulled and teased at the tree branches outside the kitchen windows, stray leaves of red or yellow flew off the weakened branches and danced with the wind.

Soon the smell of coffee flooded the kitchen as Katniss toyed with the high model coffee maker until she got it working. Inspecting the contents of the kitchen, there was very minimal there, milk and eggs in the fridge, some basic seasonings in the cabinet, bag of bagels in the pantry with a loaf of wheat bread.

"Is the coffee done yet?" Katniss jumped slightly at the voice and turned to see Johanna dressed for work in black dress paints with a white button-up blouse under a black cardigan. Black dress shoes clicked on the dark hardwood and a impressive looking camera case slung over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Katniss rummaged through the upper cabinets until she found the coffee mugs. Johanna took one of the mugs from her and filled it with coffee before setting it on the island to retrieve the milk from the fridge. "I think I should go to the store to get some stuff, is that OK?"

"You going to be OK going by yourself?" Johanna's brows knit together in thought, "Remember outside this house you have a cover to keep."

"I know," Katniss replied quickly, "I can't keep cooped up in this house. Besides, I can handle a quick grocery shopping trip with no problem. You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm not worried," Johanna's voice takes a slightly higher key then normal, and for the first time Katniss can see a slight blush across her face for a moment before it's gone. "Just...be careful kid, keep your Glock in your purse and remember to lock up when you leave."

"I'll be fine," Katniss insists with a roll of her eyes as Johanna finishes the rest of her coffee, "It would help if I knew what you liked to eat."

"You're such a good wife." Johanna teased slightly, "It doesn't matter, whatever's fine. I don't eat meat, other then that whatever."

"You don't eat meat?" Katniss repeated looking over Johanna, she didn't look like the type of person to be a vegetarian. Most of the girls Katniss knew that didn't eat meat were a lot scrawnier, not as athletic looking as Johanna. Soon the older girl placed her mug in the sink.

"I'm going to work,"

"Don't you want to eat something first?"

"No time,"

"At least take a bagel for the road," Katniss insists as she offers Johanna one from the bag, she places it in a snack bag before handing it off to the older girl. "You'll get sick if you don't eat right. Besides your grumpy enough without skipping breakfast."

"Alright, alright," Johanna sighs as she takes the offered food and goes through her pocket to find her car key. Well, not really her car, the car they were using for the cover. Which was a very nice looking black Lexus.

"You don't have a keyring?" Katniss asks as she notices the loose keys.

"No, it broke," Johanna stated with a shrug, "It was a cheap thing I picked up a while back, I can never remember to replace the damn thing."

"Until you reach for your keys."

"Whatever," Another shrug before a smirk came to the older girl's face, "No good-bye kiss?"

"I'll see you at five?" Katniss asked as Johanna laughed lightly,

"You're getting less fun to tease, I'll have to try harder." Johanna hummed as she walked towards the door, "Remember to lock up."

"Don't worry,"

"I'm not worried."

_Stubborn_ Katniss thought to herself as she walked to the door with Johanna to see her off, she stood in the doorway until the black car disappeared down the street.

_FORGED WEDDING_

Katniss spent the majority of the morning figuring out where everything was in the kitchen and learning how to use the high tech dishwasher and other appliances after a few solid minutes of cursing about how dishwashers couldn't possibly be this difficult to use. She turned on the news and glanced over the headlines and listened to the man while she finished her coffee and wrote out a list of things that needed to be bought at the grocery store. She even shot a text to Finnick asking him what Johanna liked to eat since she wasn't sure what vegetarians usually ate.

_Honestly, she'll eat anything that wasn't alive beforehand, Oh she's not against milk products and eggs. Annie makes a cream of vegetable soup that she loves if that helps. I'll tell her to get the recipe for you if you want it._

Katniss thought for a moment before responding to Finnick's text, part of being a wife was making dinner, so she supposed if it was easy enough and Johanna liked it then she was doing her job.

_That would be great_ She text back and set her phone down to get dressed, before she made it to the stairs her phone vibrated on the counter.

_I'll drop if off with your mail this afternoon._

Katniss looked over at the clock, it flashed green numbers: 11:30, she still had time before Finnick dropped off the mail. She sighed and decided to head upstairs and unpack the clothes that were left in boxes the night before. She didn't bring too much since she wasn't really moving in with Johanna, but she had brought what would cover different situations that would require different dress. Two formal outfits, a week's worth of jeans, a few pairs of sweatpants, t-shirts and sweatshirts, one or two nicer shirts that her mother had bought her for work and her hunting boots with a worn pair of sneakers.

Her clothes didn't even take up a quarter of the large walk-in off the master bedroom, judging by the two boxes that sat on Johanna's side of the room they together wouldn't fill the very large walk-in. Johanna had unpacked a few books and had them sitting on the bedside table, a fake wedding picture sat next to them.

Katniss padded over and looked at the picture, a fake life built around the happy Katherine Deans and Hannah Madison. Katniss shook off the strange feeling in her stomach and collected Johanna's nightshirt and shorts from the night before. She smiled at the familiar scent of vanilla and sandalwood as she carried them over to the hamper.

_FORGED WEDDING_

Were supermarkets supposed to be this...super large? Katniss wondered as she wondered mindlessly through the large aisles searching for the things on her list. She copied the ingredients from Annie's cream of vegetable soup recipe onto her list to ensure she got all of the things she needed for dinner that night.

"Carrots," Katniss murmured to herself as she walked through the produce section to pick up the vegetables, she picked up two nice sized carrots and placed them into the provided clear plastic bag before tossing them into the cart, "Potatoes, broccoli,"

Katniss pushed the cart absentmindedly before she heard the clack of two carts hitting each other.

"Oh, sorry,"

"It's fine, I wasn't watching either," The older woman replied as she looked at Katniss with newfound realization, "Your that girl that moved in yesterday with your wife. My husband and I saw the truck, we live two houses down."

The woman had darker skin and midnight black hair that was long and wavy, dark eyes and a grin that reminded Katniss of a shark.

"It's nice to meet you," Katniss started as she held out her hand, "I'm Katherine"

"Enobaria," The older woman replied as she shook her hand. "Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thank you,"

"It's a very lovely area, a nice place to settle down, raise a family. But the nightlife is still good. There's a neighborhood party going on next weekend. My husband and I are hosting it this year, you and your wife-"

Katniss waited but realized that Enobaria was waiting for Katniss to tell her a name,

"Hannah"

"Hannah, you and Hannah should come. Great food, all the neighbors will be there. You should come introduce yourselves."

"That sounds nice, I'll have to tell Hannah about it." Katniss shifted as the woman flashed her a shark-like smile.

"Wonderful, well, I should be off, my husband'll be home soon and I want to get dinner ready before then."

"It was nice meeting you." Katniss offered in a friendly tone. The older woman went her own way and Katniss let out a slight breath before gathering the rest of her groceries and heading for the registers.

_FORGED_WEDDING_

Katniss notices the black Lexus in the garage when she gets home, she didn't realize how long she had taken before she sees Johanna walk through the door.

"I was going to go looking for you," Johanna states as she walks over when Katniss turns off the Mercedes she was given to drive for the case,

"Sorry, it took longer then I thought. Wanna help me carry these in?"

"Do I want to? No" Katniss shoves the girl slightly and Johanna grins, "But I guess I have to."

The bags go from the car to the island while Johanna goes through and places things where they belong.

"I'll start dinner if you finish putting away the groceries." Katniss offers and she pulls out a soup pot and saucepan.

"What's for dinner?"

"Annie gave me her cream of vegetable soup recipe, and I got bread to go with it." Katniss fishes the vegetables from the bags and cleans them off at the sink before hunting down a cutting board to chop the vegetables. "Could you put together the salad when you're done?

"Sure, Why did you ask Annie for a recipe?" Johanna asks as she places the plastic bags within each other, leaving the lettuce and some other fixings for salad out.

"I needed something to make for dinner, so I asked Finnick what he recommended, he told me you liked it."

"You didn't have to." Katniss turns to the older girl, she was facing away from her but her ears were slightly red.

"I know," Katniss responded watching at the pink faded back to a normal color before continuing, "But I wanted to, and I really had nothing else to do."

Johanna doesn't say much else, they continue to prep dinner in silence.

**LIVE TRIGGER**

**Ask Johanna about work**

**Tell Johanna about Enobaria's party**

**Finish cooking in silence**

**END NOTES**

**So I figured in this story Johanna would be Native American-Russian, since District 7 is north west and most immigrants that came to those states when Panem was America were from Russia, and the Native American tribes were moved there as people settled in the east. Also Johanna can speak French because part of 7 is kinda in Canada and they speak French there. **

**I'm not crazy but I wanted to make sure I had logical reasons for the backgrounds I choose for Jo and Kat. **

**Katniss is Hispanic-German, I thought that would make sense since District 12 is located more to the east and since she is portrayed as having slightly darker skin (I think in the books it hints at 12 being more hispanic.) and I added German because I think 12 covers some part of Pennsylvania, where I'm pretty sure mining is a was a legit industry and I know there are a lot of people with German decent. Plus the aryan thing kinda spoke to the blonde haired-blue eyed 12 people.**


	4. Chapter 4: Forged Kiss

**TRIGGER: Tell Johanna About The Party.**

"So, I ran into one of our neighbors today at the store," Katniss started as the steady rhythm of a knife on plastic paused.

"Which one?"

"She said her name was Enobaria? She's a darker skinned woman, black hair,"

"Grins like a shark?" Johanna added as she turned to Katniss who gave her a quick nod of her head, "I think I saw her husband on the way to work. He's this really huge bald dude."

"She remembered seeing us move in and she wanted to know if we wanted to attend this party she was having next weekend. She said all the neighbors do some party every year."

"You want to go?" Johanna asked as the metal on plastic sound started up again,

"I told her I would talk to Hannah about it." Katniss stated, "We are trying to attract a killer, and the victims did have healthy social lives, it would be good for the cover."

"Sounds good to me," Johanna shrugged, "I can show off my wife to all the neighbors."

"You sound like your enjoying this a little too much," Katniss rolled her eyes as she fished out bowls from the top cabinets.

"Says the girl who went out of her way to prepare a dinner she knew I'd like." Johanna shot back teasingly, Katniss would give her that. As much as she was nervous about this case, she really was enjoying Johanna's company. Part of her wondered if she enjoyed being her wife as well.

_F_O_R_G_E_D_W_E_D_D_I_N_G_

By the time the part came around, Katniss had gotten used to walking around as Katherine Deans. She got used to their routine of Johanna coming home from work, eating dinner together, taking separate showers and crawling into the warm master bed together to sleep. She got used to waking up every morning in Johanna's arms surrounded by her scent and the dull buzzing of the alarm. She got used to making coffee for two and seeing Johanna off to her fake job and watching the news the rest of the morning while she cleaned the coffee pot and did laundry. During to leisure time she would read through some files for the case in the office off the dinning room or sit outside on the back deck and drink coffee. Before Katniss knew it, it was time to put their covers to the test, to really throw themselves in a public setting.

Johanna was right about one thing, Enobaria's husband was huge. He was a very tall man, easily over six feet tall and looked like a body builder with a bald head and dark eyes. He stood at the grill making food while the other men gathered around him talking sports and other things that Katniss didn't care about enough about to listen in on.

"Glad you two could make it," Enobaria greeted as she placed appetizers on the large serving table in the backyard, "Most of the girls are in the kitchen, men are outside talking sports, can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"Oh no, thank you," Katniss declined politely, "Maybe a little later,"

Enobaria turned to Johanna before her husband called her over,

"If you change your mind, beer's in the fridge, wine in the cooler," Enobaria smiled before walking off toward her husband.

"Well, lets go meet the neighbors" Johanna sighed as they walked towards the open backdoor leading into the large kitchen were women were gathered around sipping wine. A few younger children were playing in the living area.

Introductions are one after another, Katniss couldn't remember any of the women's names, she was too focused on Johanna, flashing a kilowatt smile and being more polite than Katniss ever remembers her being. Happy housewives and proud mothers introduce themselves and point out what child is theirs. A few children walked up to say hi, some of them ignored the adults completely and continued playing amongst themselves. Katniss almost missed the young boy who looked to be around four sitting at the island in the kitchen by himself.

"Why's he all by himself?" Johanna asks as one of the women turns to the boy.

"Oliver likes to play by himself, he doesn't really play with the other kids." One of the women offered, "He's a kid Enobaria and Brutus foster. He doesn't talk, doesn't show any interest in interacting with other children. I think he's autistic."

Katniss watches as Johanna walks over and glances at what the boy is doing, she walks around the island so she standing across from him and watches for a few moments.

"Don't expect him to talk to you." Another women starts, "Enobaria's been trying to adopt him, but because of Brutus's work, the agency has been on the fence for a year now. It's really sad."

"Honestly I don't think they could deal with an autistic child, It's simply too much work."

Katniss watches as Johanna tilts her head before pulling some of the packets out of the sugar container and moving around some of the small toys in the shoebox off to the side where the boy had been pulling toys, pulling up a barstool to sit across from the young boy. Katniss walks over and sees that Johanna had mimicked the layout on Oliver's side, the young boy looking up at her with curious brown eyes.

"He's a cutie," Katniss smiled over at the women most of them focused on what Johanna was doing. She wasn't lying, the boy had brown eyes that were much lighter then Johanna's and light brown, blondish hair that was in a shaggy cut and covered his eyes a bit. Soft pale skin and eyelashes that girls would kill each other for.

"So what about you and Hannah?" A tall blonde woman asks, "You two ever think of starting a family?"

Johanna's ears perk up at the question, and Katniss swore she looked just like her sister's cat back home, Buttercup, only Johanna wasn't nearly as ugly as the tomcat her sister had insisted that they keep.

"It would be nice to start a family," The sincerity in Johanna's voice makes butterflies form in Katniss's stomach and she doesn't understand why. Her tone is so gentle right now and she wished she could hear that tone more. It was like audible silk. Katniss felt a slight warmth as Johanna intertwines their fingers and turns back to her game with Oliver, keeping their hands connected.

Katniss sees what Katherine's future looks like in that moment, in this nice neighborhood with a beautiful wife. Three children, two boys and a girl, maybe a dog. White picket fence and garden in the backyard that goes all kinds of vegetables. Primroses growing in the front yard, a few trees. Hannah helping the boys with their math homework while Katherine cooked cucumber soup or tomato barley risotto or any of the other vegetarian recipes she had learned over the past week and the aromas would fill the house. The boys would set the table and the little girl would feed their dog. After the boys were asleep they would crawl into bed and Katherine would fall asleep wrapped in the smell of sandalwood.

"Bedrooms are upstairs" A male voice grumbled as a blonde man with a stocky build entered the kitchen and made his way over to the fridge to grab a cold beer. "There are children here,"

"You didn't tell me there were children here Oliver," Johanna directs to the boy causing a huge smile to spread across his face. He covers his mouth with his hands to hide it and in only makes a smile appear on Johanna's.

"You trying to be funny?" The man asks with a voice that could start a bar fight.

"I thought I was funny," Johanna smirked and moved her hand that was holding Katniss's to wrap around her waist and pulled her close. The housewives are silent as the blonde gets his beer out of the oven and looks over at Oliver,

"Don't waste your time with some special needs kid."

"Cato" One of the women, an older brunette chided. The man now dubbed Cato only snorts.

"I'm not," Johanna's voice is firm and she looks over at Oliver before turning back to Cato, "He's pretty smart."

Cato looks like he's going to laugh at her, Enobaria and Brutus walk in, Brutus looking sternly at Cato and it's clear one of the housewives waved them to come inside.

"How is that kid smart?"

Johanna matches Cato's scoff with one of her own, "You don't get the game."

Katniss looks over at the rows of stuff, sugar packets and small toys moved around in some kind of logical pattern.

"The sugar packets are Pawns," Johanna starts as Enobaria and Brutus look over at her curiously, "The little horses are the Knights, marbles are the Bishops, Legos are the rooks, and the salt and pepper shakers are the King and Queen."

The kitchen is silent, Cato looks so unamused Katniss could laugh.

"He was playing chess?" Brutus asked confused as he walked over and looked over Oliver's shoulder at the board, "He's only four."

"He's really smart," Johanna repeated and Katniss could see the adoration in her eyes. Katniss had never seen Johanna interact with children, but this was a good indication that she would be very good with them.

"How did you know?"

"Because, My stepbrother Nick and I would play makeshift chess when we were bored at restaurants." Nick was code for Finnick, Johanna had told her before in case she had to bring up some sort of family member. Nick was a common cover name Finnick used and Katniss knew that him and Johanna were close since they met when Johanna was seventeen. Finnick and her worked together on a few arsonist cases when she was a fighter fighter back in 7 and Finnick was just starting out as an agent.

Everything starts to settle, Cato leaves and Brutus looks over at Oliver and gives the kid a kind smile. For a really big guy he almost seemed gentle in that moment. He ruffles the boy's hair before going back outside, Enobaria sits beside the boy and watches as he and Johanna continue their game.

"Do you work with children, Hannah?" Enobaria comments and Katniss looks over at the older woman. Johanna lifts her head from her game with Oliver,

"I'm a photographer at Capitol Capture magazine. I work in Caesar Flickerman's fashion department."

The women started chatting up again, most of them talking about different issues of this Capitol Capture magazine.

"Where oh where did you find her Katherine?"

"How ever did you stand out against all those beautiful models?"

Katniss wants to take the second one as an insult.

"We grew up together," Johanna starts and Katniss remembers her story when she took the case. "We played hide and seek all the time when we were kids."

"She always found me," Katniss added in with an eye roll.

"I always looked for you," Katniss down at the girl sitting off to her side, "Even back then, I always looked for you. I didn't want any of the other kids finding you."

"Dork," Katniss accuses fondly as she rests an arm around Johanna's shoulders she leans down to lean her forehead against Johanna's. She had remembered her mother doing it with her father when a moment like this arose between the two. Johanna however had different ideas.

Before Katniss can really think to act, Johanna moves so she meets Katniss's lips in a soft kiss. Her lips are warm and move against Katniss's so naturally that Katniss forgets they are in a kitchen surrounded by people. She forgets they're undercover, she forgets that she was supposed to be Katherine Deans and forgets that she's supposed to be kissing Hannah Madison. When Johanna pulls away far too soon Katniss is only sure of one thing: Katherine is a pretty luck bitch.

"Your all red," Johanna laughs and Katniss is sure if she was blushing then it had darkened a few shades.

"To be young and in love," She hears on of the women swoon, The other women agree and go back to talking between themselves.

The rest of the night goes by quickly, all Katniss can focus on is Johanna. How Johanna constantly had her hand in hers, or how her arm was around her shoulders are waist. In the back of Katniss's mind, she really thinks this Hannah is far too sweet, not like the Johanna at home to teased and taunted her. She suddenly wants to go home, she wants Johanna to accompany her, that Hannah, not someone who didn't really exist.

Her mind is swimming slightly when they say their good-byes to the neighbors and head home.

"Geez, I've never seen a bigger bunch of gossipy house-wives." Johanna grunts and Katniss is almost thrilled to hear it. Thrilled to have Johanna be herself here. "It's pretty late, I'll try to be quick in the shower."

_Or we could take a long shower together_ Katniss thinks herself before she shakes it off. She needed water, ice water, to get these thoughts out of her head.

"Before I forget," Johanna called over her shoulder, "I have an assignment Friday. Flickerman wants me to take photos of animals and nature to go along with next issue's natural fashion issue. The directors want real animal and nature photos to display with the corresponding inspired outfits."

"Sounds interesting."

"Yeah well, they're giving me Friday off to go to one of the shooting places, some zoo outside of town, the local aquarium, or this national park that just opened up." Johanna continues, "We could go together?"

_Like a date?_ Katniss hopes slightly but dismissed the thought, as a fake married couple. That's how they would go.

"Sure," Katniss smiled,

"You can pick the one we go to, I really don't care which." Johanna added, "What do you say?"

**LIVE TRIGGER**

**Zoo**

**Aquarium**

**National Park**

**END NOTES**

**YAY Thanks so much for all the support guys, It's really amazing! I added Oliver after watching /Scorpio and really couldn't help added that bit of inspiration. Also Katniss starting to fall for Johanna was fun!**


	5. Chapter 5: Forged Date

**TRIGGER: National Park**

"How about the park?" Katniss offered off-handedly, she had remembered going to a small national part outside of 12 for a school trip. It reminded her of a glorified forest with fancy birds but there was a calm feeling to the woods, to be surrounded by trees and song birds. "I read this article that District 2's national park has some of the rarest song birds."

"Huh, I didn't take you for a bird person."

"What kind of person did you take me for?" Katniss asks with a raised eyebrow in Johanna's direction. The black haired girl shrugged,

"Maybe a cat person? Coz it's kinda in your name. Get it? Cat-niss?" Johanna flashed a dorky grin before noticing the look of distain on Katniss's face. "Wow, not a cat person or a person of good humor. I'm disappointed Rookie."

"I'm sorry my dislike of cats disappoints you." Katniss's voice dripped with sarcasm "But that joke was awful."

"I thought it was funny." Johanna snickered as she went up the stairs to take her shower.

_P_A_N_E_M_P_D_

Katniss had known District 2 was the second wealthiest district in Panem, but she would have never expected the District to have such a large park. After all, District 2 was know for it's masonry. It's large concrete factories and blacksmiths. It was possibly one of the most industrialized Districts, the only other one close may be District 5 with all it's power plants. And maybe District 8 with it's textile factories, although the factories there were much less glamorous.

They walk in a comfortable silence for a while, Johanna messing with the high-tech looking camera around her neck and glancing though a notebook with a page filled with animals that she had to photograph for the magazine. Katniss admires the trees they pass as they start to change color.

"Does it look like this in Seven?" Katniss asked quietly as Johanna snaps her head up from her camera to look at her. Katniss wonders if this was the time to be asking Johanna about her home district, especially if they are supposed to be undercover. Katniss cures herself when Johanna doesn't immediately answer her. Clearly now was a bad time for her to drop her guard and forget what they were really supposed to be doing here.

"...There are more pine trees I guess," Yeah, it was a terrible time to ask. She's not here to get to know Johanna Mason, she's supposed to be married to Hannah Madison. The silence become uncomfortable. How could Katniss be so foolish as to say something like that when they were out in the open? They could be being stalked by the killer right now and Katniss could have blown their cover.

Katniss continues to curse herself before she notices Johanna stop and raise the camera to point it towards a small bird in the tree a few meters away, the bird rams it's beak into the tree it's sitting on letting out a familiar pecking against bark sound. The camera clicks a few times.

"A woodpecker?" Katniss asks as Johanna lowers the camera.

"A Three-Toed Woodpecker to be exact. Fashion designer Faymen Phorcin designed a dressed based entirely off the colors and feathers of this tiny thing." Johanna states as she crosses off the bird in her little handy notebook.

"That sounds...pretty?" Katniss knew very little about fashion, but she couldn't imagine something being really pretty if it was all black and white and feathery. Johanna let out a chuckle.

"There's no accounting for taste."

The awkwardness lessens as Katniss fidgets slightly before feeling Johanna take her hand, intertwining their fingers so they looked more like a couple. Swinging their hands back and forth once in a while while they picked one of the trails to follow at random. The random acts of public affection was something Katniss had grown to expect, they had to look like a married couple and they couldn't do that if they looked uncomfortable with each other. Johanna made it seem so easy. She did everything from holding hands to kissing seem so effortless and natural that there were times that Katniss forgot that they were undercover.

A couple of squirrels rush by, one so quickly it appeared as a blur of brown fur before disappearing. The dull sound of song birds can faintly be heard as they walk along with the rhythm of another woodpecker pecking at a tree. Katniss was familiar with these sounds, they were the sounds she remembered fondly from her childhood in 12. They reminded her of the woods outside the perimeter of 12, the smell of pine and trees masked by the smell of sulfur and charcoal from the mines. Here it smelled less sulfuric, but there was still a lingering smell from the cement factories.

"So, what other fashionable critters do you need to photograph?" Katniss asked as Johanna flipped through her book with one hand, the other tangled in Katniss's and her camera hanging off her neck.

"Mostly birds, it's a pretty feathery-season," Johanna rolled her eyes, "I have the woodpecker so I just need a mountain bluebird, a purple finch, and a mockingjay."

"Aren't mockingjays really rare?" Katniss asked as she tried to place the bird, she had heard stories about them in 12. How the mockingbirds bred with jabber jays to create a new species of bird. A species that was now endangered because of people hunting mockingjays for their unique feathers and people keeping them as pets in order to make them sing like household songbirds.

"Tell that to the bitch Cocoa Channel who demanded I get good photos for her new dress line." Johanna snorted, "She's the most intolerable to work with. The only reason I may try to find one is because Cinna asked for one too. He's much more tolerable to work with. Pretty cool dude too."

Katniss smiled as they walked, Johanna untangling their hands only to raise her camera and take photos.

"Hey," Katniss starts quietly as something catches her eye. "Is that Enobaria and Brutus?"

Johanna doesn't turn her head and Katniss looks forward as they walk on after Johanna takes her photos.

"What's the big deal?"

"Oliver should be in school now, and it's Friday most people are at work." Katniss starts as she feels Johanna reconnect their hands.

"Maybe he works from home?"

Katniss shook her head, "When we were talking, one of the housewives said that Brutus had some kind of job that didn't allow them to adopt Oliver. They can foster him and that's it."

Johanna seems to be thinking this over, normal office jobs didn't put a pause on adoption and if he worked from home that wouldn't hinder the adoption either.

"We can go over this later," Johanna's voice got lower, Katniss knew it was because she might be on to something. They continued to walk down the path and Katniss looked over her shoulder briefly to see a glimpse of the bald of Brutus's head before turning back to face the path before them.

_P_A_N_E_M_P_D_

When they get to the end of the trail it opens into a large clearing. Katniss sets up the blanket and lets the basket in the middle while Johanna hunts down one of the birds she needs for work. Katniss smiles as she watches Johanna from her spot on the blanket, how she raises the camera to her face, the look of concentration in deep brown eyes. She watched the flannel shirt move up when Johanna raised her camera, the way the other girl's body moved and flexed.

Katniss shakes her head and pulls a water bottle out of the basket. Katherine's a pervert but she has every right to be.

Johanna trots back after getting her shots, a sly smirk on her face.

"What's for lunch, Babe?" Katniss fought off the blush when Johanna called her that. How her voice rasped ever so slightly as she said it.

"Cucumber sandwiches, apples, and I made brownies." Katniss smiles when Johanna's face lights up and she takes her seat on the blanket. Katniss hands her one of the sandwiches and watches as Johanna gratefully accepted the sandwich and unwrapped it at a speed that she's only seen from Prim at Christmas. She turns away only to unwrap her own sandwich. Despite Johanna reassuring her she could eat meat Katniss hadn't touched it sense she went undercover.

She watches Johanna eat, something she felt slightly guilty doing. It felt wrong to stare at someone all the time especially when eating. But she had never seen anyone enjoy her cooking more then Johanna seemed to. She liked to watch Johanna lick her bottom lip when the avocado mash dripped from the sandwich or when she bit into an apple and her teeth sank into the skin of the fruit before her lips followed. She remembered how Madge back in high school would guess how good of a kisser guys were based on how they bit an apple. She wondered how true it was.

She was good friends with Madge through high school and in college. She was the mayor's daughter back in 12 and was pretty wealthy but she never showed her wealth. She hung out with her and Gale and wouldn't talk about dresses or boys as much as the other girls.

A few clicks snapped her back to reality and she turned towards Johanna.

"You got your thinking face on." Johanna smirked. "What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing," Katniss shrugs and pulls an apple out of the basket, "Just thinking about an old friend from college. We grew up together and it's been a while since I talked to her."

Johanna nods but doesn't say anything else. Johanna just fishes another sandwich out of the basket and unwraps it with the same haste she did the first one. Katniss smirked,

"You're lucky I caught on to your eating habits." Katniss remarks as she watches Johanna shoot her an offended look before taking a bite out of the sandwich. Katniss laughed lightly and went back to her own sandwich. The black haired girl downed the second sandwich and laid back on the blanket, resting on her back with her hands behind her head. Katniss watches her chest go up and down with her breathing before turning back to the clearing. She watched the wind lick at the leaves, pulling them loose and carrying them through the chilled air.

"You made brownies?" Johanna's voice causes Katniss to turn back to her as the other girl pokes through the basket.

"Yeah, I've never made them before so I hope they turned out OK." Katniss started as Johanna pulled one messily cut treat from the tuber ware container. She turns the square over in her hands and Katniss turns away slightly embarrassed, "I know they're not pretty."

"I'm sure they're fine," Johanna snorted and Katniss couldn't hide the smile that formed on her lips. The smile faded when she heard Johanna choke next to her.

"You OK" Katniss asked as she noticed Johanna force swallow the bite of brownie she had taken.

"Y-yeah," The smile Johanna flashes her is so forced Katniss frowns.

"You don't have to lie about it."

"Ok, they're really bad." Katniss snorted "What, you said be honest! If you don't believe me taste it yourself."

Johanna holds out the brownie she bit, holding it close to Katniss's lips. Katniss rolls her eyes as she sees the glint of mischief in chocolate eyes.

"You didn't have to take such a big bite."

"Quit making fun of my eating habits." Johanna snorted back and pushed the brownie closer. Katniss exhaled a breath before taking a bite, almost immediately spitting it back out as dry flavor of burnt and bitter chocolate.

"Ok, that's bad," Katniss agreed as she chugged some of her water to knock out the burnt taste. She whipped her mouth on her sleeve afterwards and let out an exaggerated breath. Maybe Katherine was a better cook then she was. Maybe Katherine could bake better, make brownies that weren't burnt and bitter.

"Hey," Katniss turned back to the black haired girl, "It's not a big deal, you shouldn't make such a sad face."

Even if Katherine couldn't cook or bake, at least she had a wife that loved her no matter what. She's such a lucky bitch, was it wrong to be jealous of someone who didn't even exist?

"Come on," Katniss feels Johanna take her hands and pull her to her feet, she is only vaguely aware of Johanna setting her camera down next to the basket before intertwining their fingers and pulling her through the tall grass, picking up speed until they were running together through the autumn wind.

"Where are we going?" Katniss asks before Johanna looks at her over her shoulder briefly.

_God that smile_, Katniss suddenly didn't care where Johanna dragged her. If Johanna looked at her like that Katniss didn't care where they were going. She wanted to see her smile like that forever, to see those warm chocolate brown eyes look at her with the same shine that smile had.

When Johanna stops she turns and pulls Katniss into her, they are standing between the giant oak trees with red and orange leaves dancing around them. Katniss is more then aware of Johanna's arms around her torso as her hands grip Johanna's shoulders before her momentum can cause her to crash into the older woman. Katniss wanted to kiss her, now was the perfect time.

Johanna's mouth twitches and she says something that shatters the moment, "I'll love you no matter what, Katherine."

_Katherine,_ the name feels like a slap to the face. Katniss has to wrap her arms around Johanna's neck and bury her face into her shoulder to hide the look of complete disappointment on her face. To hide the pain. To hide that she didn't want to be fake. She didn't want this, whatever it is between her and Johanna, to be fake.

"We should get back," Katniss says once she's sure her voice wont shake or crack. She pulls away from Johanna and leads them back the way they came. The silence is slightly more uncomfortable then usual.

"Hey! My camera!" Katniss jumps at Johanna's voice and turns to see the cause of the slight panic. There was a large black animal by their picnic basket with it's head buried in the basket with it's thick body dangerously close to the expensive camera. "GET AWAY FROM THAT!"

The animal lifts it head and Katniss can make out the thick headed animal to be a dog. A Rottweiler. Katniss immediately grabs for Johanna's arm to tug her the long way around.

"No, let's just get out of here," Katniss sees rage in Johanna's face as she pulls away.

"No way!"

"What the hell is so important about that camera?!" Katniss turns back to see the dog rushing towards them, their yelling must have aggravated it. Katniss dashes to the left while Johanna goes the other way, confusing the dog momentarily before making a mad dash towards the camera. She can hear the dog behind her, hear it's deep growling and occasional bark. When she gets closer to the basket she tosses her left arm down to snag the camera when her boots catch the blanket and she looses her balance, the full weight of the dog slamming into her as teeth sink into her arm. Her back hits the cold ground as her right arm comes up to try to push the large dog off.

There's the cracking of a gunshot as the weight of the dog shifts off of her, it's teeth are out of her arm and she sees Katniss's face hover over her own.

"What was so important about that camera that you just had to get it?" Katniss it's clear Katniss is angry, her gun it still in her hand as she pushes the dog away to ensure it's dead. Her other hand pulls out her phone and she hits Finnick's number on her contacts.

"Katniss?" The voice on the end asks.

"I need an ambulance, I'm at the Tribute National Park at the end of the red trail. My wife was attacked by a dog." Katniss tries to calm her breathing and Finnick quickly catches on that she's trying to keep her cover.

"Alright, stay on the line."

_P_A_N_E_M_P_D_

How did it take? Sixty or maybe ninety seconds for the whole thing to unfold. Yet it took about an hour of waiting time before a doctor can finally see Johanna. Her arms wasn't too badly ripped up from what she can understand from the doctors, but she was going to need stitches.

Finnick sits next to her in the waiting room, tapping her arm and standing up to signal her to follow him. They walk down the hallway passing a few doctors before turning into an isolated room with Peeta waiting for them. Finnick closes the door and turns to her.

"We sent the dog to autopsy. Doc A managed to get an id. The dog was microchipped to a top security company in District 2. This particular dog was an attack dog used to guard high profile clients. When we contacted the company, they said that this particular dog was one of their more aggressive boys, but very loyal. Someone had to command this dog to attack you and Johanna."

Katniss sunk suddenly feeling bad. She killed some animal that was only following orders. "I can't believe I killed it."

"The first one is always the hardest." Finnick offered as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Animal or not."

"If it helps, the dog was already on death row." Peeta offered, "According to company files the dog was sent to be destroyed after killing a man during a security sweep."

"I thought you said the dog only attacked when commanded to." Katniss stated as she turned back to Finnick.

"The dogs are supposed to bite the target in the arm. That's what they're trained to do. This dog started going for necks." Finnick stated, "The dog bit two people in the neck in the last two months. One was during training so the person had padding. The other was the man who was killed. I'm not really good with this animal behavioral stuff, but Agent Chaff from Unit 11 assured us that this dog only attacked when told, but attacked to kill."

"The question is who had access to the dog. Only employees of the company can take a dog out of the kennel." Peeta added, "A lot of your neighbors work for this company. Can you think of anyone we should be looking into?"

Katniss thought for a moment before answering. "I saw two of our neighbors there while on the trail. Brutus and Enobaria. I don't know their last name but I know they foster a little boy, Oliver."

"We'll look into it." Finnick declared with a grin. "Maybe Enobaria is the girl in the photo."

"What photo?"

"When the dog had Johanna's arm, she hit the button on the camera and got a blurred image of what looks like a girl running away from the crime-scene." Peeta filled in, "We're getting the photo analyzed as we speak."

"We'll let you know if anything comes up" Finnick stated, "You better get back, keep up the good work Rookie."

_P_A_N_E_M_P_D_

Katniss drives them back as soon as Johanna's done getting her stitches. Drunk on pain meds, the black haired girl sleeps on the way back. Katniss was exhausted, it had proved to be a more then taxing day. She hardly remembers helping Johanna up the stairs and to bed before she crashes next to the older girl, kicking off her shoes and forcing herself up to stagger to the wardrobe. She pulls out a T-shirt and pants and throws them on before landing on the mattress again. She's half asleep when she hears the whisper:

"Sorry Katniss,"

**LIVE TRIGGER**

**A. Go to Sleep**

**B. Listen Quietly**

**C. Question Johanna**

**END NOTES**

**WOW It's been a while since I updated, this chappy is a long one so I hope it makes up for the wait. It was hard to get this written because the voting was so close every time I started a chapter I would get two more votes for something else. It took a while to ensure the voting was finalized and I had two different chapters half-written while voting went on. National Park literally won by a single vote, so EVERY vote counts! As Always thanks for the support!**


End file.
